Extreme Gundam
Extreme Gundam is a Prototype Multi-Mode mobile suit featured in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs." arcade game as a pilot-less mobile suit with containing a bodiless core named "Ex". It served as a final boss in the arcade games, and is an original MS designed by Kunio Okawara. The unit also appears in Gundam EX A, piloted by Leos Alloy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Extreme Gundam is designed to store armaments in several armor packs to suit any combat situations. The unit's standard armaments includes: 2 Vulcan Guns stored on it's arms instead on it's head, 2 beam sabers for close combat, and a Extreme Rifle for primary ranged weaponry stored in a standard shield. The Extreme Gundam carries 3 standard Armor Packs, which equip to it and upgrades its own armaments depending on the combat situations: the Tachyon Phase Armor Pack, which gives the Extreme Gundam thick armor and powerful melee attacks through the use of a gigantic sword stored on the back of the suit and is capable of firing gigantic electric spheres; the Carnage Phase Armor Pack, which gives the unit long ranged attack capabilities through two large shoulder mounted cannons; and the Ignith Phase Armor Pack, which make the MS capable of the dreaded 360 degree attack range, including mounted funnels with armor that is generally styled after the AMX-004 Qubeley. The head unit is unique as it contains four different head formations for each of its armor packs. It is worthwhile noting that the Ignith Phase uses the back of the head as a face, which gives it a somewhat feminine appearance, while the Carnage phase uses the same face as the Extreme Gundam without any armor packs, and in Tachyon Phase, the faceplate of the head is opened. In Gundam EX A, Extreme Gundam can manifest itself in the virtual worlds of General Answer and allow Ex to dive in the world without stealing available mobile suit. It also has extraordinary strength, with power to destroy Operation Meteor Gundam such as XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock and XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam with ease. While the manga doesn't depict how whole battle went, one panel show it grabs Shenlong's dragon fang and crush it with barehand. Armaments ;*Arm Vulcan Guns :The Extreme Gundam is armed with two vulcan guns on it's arms to shoot down missiles or enemy aircraft. ;*Beam Saber :The unit's standard close combat armament, capable of slicing a mobile suit in half. ;*Extreme Rifle :The Extreme Gundam is also armed with a standard Beam Rifle. It has a unique design unlike the other mobile suits, which can hold up to several shots and can adjust it's power output when necessary. ;*Shield :The unit's standard shield used to defend itself, able to withstand direct shot from XXXG-01W Wing Gundam's buster rifle without damage. As befitting it's appearance as a Guitar case, it can hold the guitar shaped Extreme Rifle inside it. System Features ;*Armor Packs :The Extreme Gundam can equip different armor packs for different capabilities. To use each of the Armor Packs the Extreme Gundam must fold its legs inwards and adjust its head for the respective pack. There are 3 Armor packs for the Extreme Gundam to use: the Tachyon Phase Pack, the Carnage Phase Pack and the Ignith Phase Pack. History Two Extreme Gundams were built by an unknown origin and was designed for space travel. One of them is a pilot-less mobile suit, with a bodiless core named "Ex". The reason behind an AI pilot is because of the apparent shortage of human candidates. Another unit, which is painted in Red falls into the hand of the organization Cosmic Compiler and is piloted by Leos Alloy in pursuit of AI pilot Ex. According to Ex, its name is referrence to it being extreme despair, for it represent the limit of evolution, and being proof that there is no hope for humanity of Gundam EX A's timeline. It's also extremly strong, and that invoke the despair in its enemies. Variants ;*Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase :A close combat oriented armor pack capable of generating electricity spheres by detaching its forearms. Is said to have high defense capabilities as well. ;*Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase :A long range and artillery armor pack capable of using the black hole cannons. ;*Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase :An armor pack that gives the Extreme Gundam a slightly feminine appearance, and an array of funnels capable of performing all range attacks as well as generating a blizzard of spheres. ;*Extreme Gundam Leos Type ;*Extreme Gundam Mystic Phase :A magical-themed armor pack that grants the unit the body of a winged centaur which excels at any range with a transformable lance, launching numerous beam shots, whirlwinds and F-missiles from its wings. It also has a Moonlight Butterfly-esque attack it executes with its wings Picture Gallery Extreme1.png|Extreme Gundam as it appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS. 5011627960 24bf6cd6b0 b.jpg|Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase Extreme Gundam Lineart.jpg|Extreme Gundam/Carnage Phase - Lineart HG - Extreme Gundam - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - Extreme Gundam - Boxart Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase - VG.jpg|Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase as it appears in Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme VS. Extreme tachyon.jpg|Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase Extreme ignis.jpg|Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase 2011122111554509ec6810e.jpg 201112211155465523e09e2.jpg Mystic_Phase.jpg|Extreme Gundam Mystic Phase Trivia *The beam rifle and shield designs are made to resemble an electric guitar and a guitar case respectively. This is a tribute to the pilot of the Extreme Gundam, who is voiced by Gackt. *Like the Knight Gundam, the Musha Gundam, and the Musha Gundam Mk. II, the Extreme Gundam does not have its own model number. References Extreme Gundam MSV 98.jpg|Game's MSV #98 - Extreme Gundam 54974554201101091719399557032515537_001.jpg 54974554201101091719399557032515537_002.jpg Extremevariation.jpg|Extreme Gundam - Tachyon Phase extreme-third-phase_a.jpg|Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase extreme-third-phase_b.jpg|Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase *http://www.4gamer.net/games/109/G010903/20100830001/ External Links